


Scarification

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Eventual IgNoct, Flashbacks, Ignis x Nyx told almost entirely in flashbacks, M/M, Scarification, Scaring, bareback, consensual cutting, cutting during sex, established Ignyx, runs through the events of the entire game, slow ignoct burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: An act or instance of scarifying.They would last forever.  The pain would fade, but his skin would tell their story.established Ignyx, eventual Ignoct.





	Scarification

**Author's Note:**

> chapter summary:  
>  **Departure-n: the act of leaving, typically to start a journey.  
> **  
>  -a deviation from the accepted (expected)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy FFXV birthday. One year. I have never been sucked so deep into a fandom before, and I am ever grateful.
> 
> This is an Ignis x Nyx, and eventual Ignis x Noct story. It will go through the end of the game, and will be pretty angsty. But not as bad as Stars.
> 
> each chapter will start with a flashback to Nyx and Ignis together, then go to something in the game. I've never written anything like that before, so this is a bit of an experiment. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> not beta-ed.

_“I’ve got something for you.”_

_Ignis hummed and sat up, sheets pooling around his waist. His back twinged pleasurably, new marks carved into the canvas of his skin._

_Nyx smiled at him, opening the top drawer of his dresser and pulling out a long box. He crawled back onto the bed, handing the box to Ignis._

_Ignis put his glasses back on and opened the box, gasping slightly._

_“Nyx, they’re beautiful,” he whispered, pulling the kukris out of their velvet lined box. He ran his fingers over the blades, aware of Nyx’s eyes on him._

_The blades were exquisitely made, wickedly sharp. The hilts fit his hands perfectly. He flipped them from hand to hand, smiling._

_Nyx smiled, his nose against Ignis’ jaw. He turned one of the blades and Ignis smiled. His name was etched into the blade. He ran his finger over his name, feeling tiny dips and divots in the forged metal._

_“They’re perfect,” Ignis said, turning his head. Nyx captured his lips in a heated kiss, smirking slightly._

_They kissed for a moment, blades between them, metal heating against their skin._

_Nyx pulled back, looking seriously at Ignis. “So you can protect yourself, and the prince, on the road.”_

_Ignis nodded, setting the kukris aside. “It will be a simple trip. I’m not expecting trouble.”_

_Nyx stared at him for a moment, cupping Ignis’ cheek. “Humor me.”_

_Ignis leaned into his touch. “I have no intention of letting those blades out of my sight.”_

_Nyx laughed, curling his hand around Ignis’ neck and pulling him into a kiss. Nyx grasped the blades and set one of them on the table. The other he kept in his hand. He pushed Ignis back onto the bed, staring down at his younger lover._

_He traced the blade down his chest, around his nipples, down his stomach. Never hard enough to cut the skin, but enough to raise red lines in delicate patterns._

_Ignis closed his eyes, moaning and arching into the blade. He felt it bite his skin near his hip, blood welling up. Nyx leaned over and wrapped his lips around the cut, tracing it with his tongue. Ignis’ blood exploded on his tongue, sharp and copper and all Ignis._

_He lifted his head and they stared at each other, Nyx’s lips painted with Ignis’ blood. Ignis groaned, pulling him up and kissing him hard._

_“You’ve lost enough blood tonight,” Nyx whispered against his mouth._

_Ignis looked at him, his own lips stained red. “This could very well be the last time we get to spend time alone. I would have you carve one more memory into my flesh.”_

_Nyx brushed Ignis’ hair back from his face, cupping his cheek. The prince left in a week with Ignis and Gladio and Prompto. Nyx caressed Ignis’ cheek._

_He knew Ignis was right. The fact that they were able to get this night together was a blessing. Ignis had been busy helping the prince pack and prepare for the trip. Nyx had been dealing with readying the citadel for the Imperial visit._

_“As you wish,” Nyx whispered, pulling Ignis’ new blade to him. “Do you want me to add to the back piece, or a new one?”_

_“Whatever speaks to you.”_

_Nyx looked over Ignis, his favorite canvas. He looked at the little cut near his hip._

_“A new one, then. A new memory for a new blade.”_

_Ignis nodded. Nyx ran his fingers over Ignis’ body, tweaking his nipples, watching his fingers trace his skin. He leaned down to kiss him, braids grazing his neck as their lips met. Ignis deepened the kiss, holding Nyx’s forearms as the other man balanced over him._

_Ignis kissed the tattoo under Nyx’s left eye. Nyx set the blade aside, working on bringing Ignis to the point where pain and pleasure became one._

_He sucked marks on Ignis’ chest. They were always careful not to leave them where others could see. Thankfully Gladio hadn’t asked why Ignis had stopped wearing tank tops to training._

_Ignis didn’t feel like explaining the scars on his back just yet. They were for him and Nyx alone._

_Ignis moaned, rocking his hips into Nyx’s body. Nyx laughed._

_“I love that you have such a great recovery period. Ah, to be twenty-two again,” Nyx whispered against Ignis’ toned stomach._

_Ignis bit back a laugh. “Shut up, old man.”_

_“You wound me, you young thing you,” Nyx whispered, right before swallowing Ignis down. Ignis cried out, hips jerking as Nyx’s mouth surrounded him._

_Nyx kept him pinned down, bobbing his head on Ignis’ cock. He drove his tongue into his slit, moaning at the taste. He ran his nails down Ignis’ stomach, rolling his eyes to watch Ignis fall apart._

_He loved this; he loved making Ignis— who was always so collected— shatter into a thousand pieces._

_He watched carefully, eyeing the flush spreading across Ignis’ chest, the taste of precome flooding his mouth, the wanton cries escaping his throat._

_He sat up, taking the knife in hand again. He stroked Ignis’ length with his free hand, keeping him right on the edge of orgasm._

_Ignis half sobbed his name, arching his hips into Nyx’s calloused hand._

_Nyx pressed the blade against Ignis’ hip, gently expanding the small cut from earlier. Ignis moan, head falling back. He fisted the sheets._

_Each tiny cut was like lightning across his skin. Each mark was an affirmation of their feelings for one another, a permanent reminder that Ignis belonged to Nyx, mind and body._

_His heart would always belong to another, but they had long come to terms with that._

_Nyx nudged Ignis’ thighs apart with his knees, still stroking his cock in time with each cut he carved into Ignis’ flesh._

_He kept the cuts small, a simple design that would heal quickly._

_Ignis arched into him, whispering his name. Nyx smiled, admiring his work. He set the bloodied blade aside and reached for the lube, slicking his cock again._

_He lined up with Ignis’ hole, and entered him with one swift thrust. They both moaned as they came together._

_It only took a few hard thrusts from Nyx and Ignis was spilling across his stomach, seed stinging the new cuts on his hip._

_Nyx crushed his lips to Ignis’ as Ignis tightened around him. Ignis reached up, running his fingers gently over the shaved sides of Nyx’s head before tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss._

_Nyx slowed his thrusts as they kissed, closing his eyes and memorizing the feeling of being surrounded by Ignis, memorizing his taste, his scent._

_He laced their fingers together and looked down at Ignis as he snapped his hips forward one last time, spilling inside Ignis for the second time that night._

_They stared at each other, still connected. Ignis pulled him down for another gentle kiss, the cuts on his hips starting to burn._

_“Let’s clean you up,” Nyx whispered, sliding from his body._

_He helped Ignis to the bathroom and into the shower. He turned the water on, watching blood and semen run down the drain. He knelt beside Ignis, gently scrubbing the cut on his hip. Ignis looked down at it._

_“A star,” Nyx said in response to Ignis’ unasked question. “I know what they mean to you. Maybe you can show the prince one day.”_

_Ignis flushed. “Nyx…”_

_“Shhh, Ignis,” Nyx said, kissing just above the star shaped wound. “It’s never been a problem. You know that.”_

_Ignis nodded, letting the water rush over them. Nyx got to his feet and kissed Ignis gently. He turned off the water and helped Ignis dry._

_He pulled the first aid kit out and carefully covered the cuts, both on his hip and the larger ones on his back. Ignis smiled at him, pulling him close and resting his head against his shoulder._

_They stood in the bathroom for a moment, simply breathing each other in._

_“Do you need to leave tonight?” Nyx asked._

_“I have to leave early in the morning, but I can stay the night,” Ignis whispered against his neck._

_“Good. Let me change the sheets and then we can hang out.”_

_Ignis nodded, stepping back and watching as Nyx pulled off the cheap sheets they used when they partook in dagger play. He shoved them in the hamper and pulled off the plastic cover that kept the mattress from getting stained._

_As he was putting his regular sheets on, Nyx realized with a pang he could probably just throw the cheap sheets and the cover away._

_Ignis watched him, a lump in his throat. He was going to miss this._

_He was going to miss Nyx._

_He took a deep breath. They would see each other again, surely. They were only heading to Altissia to see Noctis wedded, and as much as that hurt, Ignis knew Nyx would wait for him._

_He couldn’t have Noct, but Nyx wasn’t just a replacement for him._

_He did love Nyx._

_Nyx looked up at him and smiled. “Come,” he said, holding his hand out. Ignis placed his hand in Nyx’s and let the older man pull him back to the bed._

_They curled around each other, Ignis’ head on Nyx’s chest. Nyx ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair._

_They were silent, and eventually, sleep took them both._

_Before the sun rose the next morning, Ignis woke. He watched Nyx sleep, gently brushing his cheek before standing up._

_He got dressed, relishing the burn from the fresh cuts on his back and hip. He took the daggers, gently caressing them._

_They were very fine blades, and he would treasure them always._

_He looked up to find Nyx watching him. Ignis set the blades back in their box and stepped up next to the bed. Nyx sat up and kissed him gently._

_They stared at each other, the air heavy with unsaid goodbyes._

_Nyx brushed Ignis’ cheek with his knuckles. “Stay safe, Ignis. Watch your back, and the prince’s. I’ll see you when you all come back safe and sound.”_

_Ignis nodded, leaning into Nyx’s touch. “Do try not to be too heroic while the empire is here. I would hate to hear that you’ve been arrested while we’re on the road.”_

_Nyx snorted, smiling gently. “I’ll try to refrain from my usual heroics.”_

_Ignis smiled and leaned close. They kissed gently. Ignis stood, gathering his box with the daggers in it._

_“Goodbye, Nyx. Thank you, for everything. And…”_

_Nyx tilted his head._

_“I do love you,” Ignis finished quietly._

_Nyx smiled sadly, his heart twisting. “I know, Ignis. And I love you. Now go. Stay safe, you and the prince.”_

_Ignis nodded, taking another step back. He paused at the doorway, looking at Nyx against the dark purple sheets, memorizing him._

_“Farewell,” Ignis whispered, stepping out the door._

_“Godspeed, Ignis,” Nyx whispered as his bedroom door shut._

_It would be the last time they saw each for a very long time._

FFXV

Ignis woke with the sun. Noct’s breathing was steady next to him, and he could hear Gladio’s soft snores from the other bed. Prompto was quiet when he slept.

He sat up, swinging his legs off the side of his bed and reaching for his glasses. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up.

He looked out the window, staring over the waters of Galdin Quay.

Dino was supposed to get them onto the boat to Altissia today. They hadn’t been gone from the city long, a few nights. He’d received a few texts from Nyx the first day, but he hadn’t replied to his latest ones.

Ignis tried not to worry.

He quietly went to bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He took a quick shower and changed into his clothes. He styled his hair and eased out of the bathroom. Gladio was sitting up in bed, reading.

Gladio waved his fingers at Ignis. Ignis nodded to him and slipped from the room.

The first sign something was wrong was the intense whispering from the Galdin staff. Not many guests were awake yet, but Ignis was surprised to see the staff standing in clumps, whispering urgently to each other.

Ignis felt a stirring of unease. He nearly went back to have Gladio accompany him, but changed his mind in front of the door.

It was better that Gladio remain with Noctis. Just in case something was going on.

Coctura looked up.

“Oh, Ignis, it’s awful,” she whispered. They had chatted easily the most of the day before, talking about recipes and types of fresh fish.

“What?” Ignis asked, heart pounding.

She handed him a newspaper, hands shaking. He took it from her, and the world dropped out from under his feet.

_Insomnia Falls. Niflheim Ends Ceasefire, Seizes Citadel._

No. It couldn’t be.

_‘As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the citadel had cleared, the king was found dead._

He kept reading, the words blurring through his tears. The treaty signing had been last night. Gods, they hadn’t known. How could they have known?

He lurched to his feet. It couldn’t be true. He had to check. He ran, scrambling along the dock towards the little store on shore.

He slid to a stop, staring at the newspapers.

The headline was repeated on every single one of them.

Insomnia had fallen, King Regis was dead.

Noctis was the king.

The clerk watched him sadly. “Hard to believe right?” he asked. “So much for peace.”

Ignis couldn’t reply.

He spun, stumbling towards the beach. He hit his knees in the sand, staring at his hands. The paper that had been clutched in his fingers spread before him. The pictures stared up at him.

There was a picture of the citadel burning, and a picture of the king’s body.

A small part of him railed against the journalists for publishing that photo, but the other part of him realized that the empire would have wanted the pictures published for all of Lucis to see.

They would want the people to know that their king was dead.

No, no, no. 

He felt sick. Oh, gods, he had to tell Noctis.

The king was dead. Gladio’s father was most likely dead, along with Ignis’ uncle.

“Nyx,” he whispered. He pulled his phone out and quickly pulled Nyx’s number up in his contacts. He hit send and held it to his ear.

It rang once, and went straight to voicemail.

_“Hey, you’ve reached Nyx Ulric. Leave a message, unless you’re my captain calling about an extra shift, then don’t. Please.”_

“Nyx,” Ignis whispered, his voice cracking. He swallowed. “Nyx, please…the papers are saying that the king is dead. That the city fell. Gods, Nyx. We’re at Galdin. We were supposed to head to Altissia today. Nyx…Nyx please answer. Nyx…I need you. I lov—”

The voicemail cut off. He stared at the phone, suddenly aware he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up, dusting the sand off his pants. He stared into the ocean, Angelgard rising in the distance. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but the sun was much higher by the time he turned and slowly started walking back to the dock. He bought a new paper, vaguely aware of other guests waking and realizing what had happened. 

He felt like he was moving through a haze. He glanced up at Coctura as he walked closer. She gestured him closer, and handed him a damp rag.

“Wipe your face,” she whispered.

He took his glasses off, wiping tear tracks from his face. Coctura touched his hand.

“I’m so sorry,” she said.

Ignis nodded. He couldn’t speak. Not yet. 

He put his glasses back on and gathered the paper. He walked over to the hotel door and stood before it.

How could he tell them?

He rested his head against the door and took a deep breath. He locked away his grief for his uncle and his fear for Nyx. He had to be strong.

For Noctis. 

Noctis was all that mattered. Noctis was all that ever mattered.

Nyx had known Ignis’ feelings for the prince, and Ignis had locked those feelings away. His love for Noctis had always been an impossible thing.

What would become of Noctis now? What would become of all of them?

He could hear the other three’s voices on the other side of the door.

Ignis took a deep breath to compose himself, and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
